


Warmth from his smother

by roadsoftrial



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: D/s dynamic, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, light humiliation, reference to breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadsoftrial/pseuds/roadsoftrial
Summary: When the three of them can't be together, their king knows how to make do.





	Warmth from his smother

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this lovely piece of fanart](https://twitter.com/linzer__tart/status/1035892357151911936) on Twitter yesterday and it was all downhill from there.  
> Many thanks to [Aliatori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliatori) for feeding me the Good Wine™ while I wrote this, and for looking it over with sober eyes :')

There are few things more comforting to Ignis than the familiar weight of his king’s body rocking against his back, slow and methodical and criminally steady; few things more grounding than the solid shape of Noctis’ cock ramming inside of him like all of Ignis belongs to him. Except, maybe when Gladio gets to join the fray, turning into a joint effort to unravel Ignis as greedily, as unashamedly as possible, all under their king’s precise command.

On nights like this one, however, when Gladio can’t join them, duties to the Glaives oblige, they make do without him. Because Noctis wants to, because Ignis needs to.

‘Gladio should be done any minute,’ Noctis whispers in Ignis’ ear, and Ignis is in no state to find a proper response, smiles weakly instead as Noctis maintains the rhythm of this tortuous process. ‘He is to let us know as soon as training is over.’

Ignis doesn’t quite understand what Noctis is getting at, until he does, and the idea alone causes a muffled whine to escape his lips, to which Noctis smirks and slows down his pace for a few torturous seconds before picking up the rhythm after allowing Ignis to moan his need away.

‘You know what this means, don’t you?’ Noctis purrs in his ear. Ignis nods slowly as his arms begin to tremble, half from the effort of holding all of his and Noctis’ weight, half from the burning desire quickly building up in the pit of his stomach at the mere thought of what’s to come.

And just as he does, Noctis’ phone pings on the nightstand.

‘Take it,’ he orders, and Ignis obliges, burying his face into the comforter as his arms give out, back arched in a dramatic curve to allow Noctis to do as he pleases with him. He extends his left arm, blindly searching for the device. ‘You know what to do,’ Noctis adds once Ignis’ shaking fingers reach what they’re looking for.

He knows what to do; of course he does. This is far from the first time Noctis sets this little scene up just for him, but the anticipation, this unique brand of stage fright at the prospect of what’s to come, the painful desire he gets out of it every single time, make Ignis’ cock twitch, his stomach tighten, and the red deep red from his cheeks spread all the way down to his chest every time.

Ignis turns his head to the side so his half-lidded eyes can see the screen. He unlocks Noctis’ phone with the passcode he’s been allowed to memorize, and dials Gladio’s number before handing the device to Noctis.

Noctis sticks the phone between his ear and naked shoulder, both of his hands pulling at Ignis’ shoulders so he can stand straight, so that his back espouses the curve of Noctis’ chest like two pieces of a puzzle, so that Ignis is close enough to hear Gladio’s voice when he inevitably picks up, so that Gladio can hear every single one of Ignis’ pants, of his moans, of all the lewd sounds Noctis rakes out of him with each thrust of his hips.

‘Good evening, your Majesty,’ he hears Gladio’s distant voice recite with a practiced formality, and the title alone causes Noctis to thrust harder into Ignis, causes a deprived whine to escape Ignis’ lips as he almost falls back on his hands, but Noctis’ arms are tightly secured around his collarbone and navel, constricting and possessive and a few nails short of painful, but it’s the kind of pain Ignis could bask in until it tears him apart.

‘Hello Gladio,’ Noctis says into the receiver, hints of breathlessness in his voice. ‘Ignis would like to talk to you,’ he simply adds before reaching for Ignis’ left hand and securing the phone in it, an unspoken order to take it to his own hear and continue this conversation as Gladio chuckles quietly at the other end of the line, voice gravelly and entirely too calm for Ignis’ liking. Noctis picks up a faster pace as soon as Ignis is holding the phone, and Ignis’ eyes shut tight as he tries to keep a clear head when every single one of his senses scream at him to let go, to let the steady rhythm of Noctis’ cock thrusting mercilessly into him tear him to pieces, to come undone under Noctis’ cruel, soothing hands.

But he has a task he’s been asked to complete, and he is well aware of the consequences for jobs poorly done, so he holds on, tightens his grip against the phone in his hand, exhales slowly, steadily (as steadily as Noctis will allow), and speaks.

‘Hello, Gladiolus,’ he finally says, his voice breathier than intended.

‘Hi, Ignis,’ Gladio laughs at the other end, ‘Having fun without me, are we?’ he adds, but there’s a new depth to his tone, desire with hints of jealousy that light a fire in the pit of Ignis’ stomach.

‘I… apologize,’ Ignis musters the composure to respond, unsure of how many more words he’ll be able to gather if Noctis keeps up with this torturous pace, if he continues to graze the soft skin between Ignis’ thighs and his almost painful arousal with the tip of his fingers, if he keeps the firm grasp against Ignis’ shoulders with his other hand, sliding dangerously close to his throat, treacherously close to his trachea, which Noctis likes to toy with so cruelly, a freedom Ignis loves being robbed of so much.

‘Tell him what I’m doing to you,’ Noctis murmurs in his ear as Ignis’ head falls back, overwhelmed and entirely too hazy for what’s being asked of him. But Noctis ordered him, so he complies.

‘N–… Noctis is fucking me,’ he says.

‘ _Our king_ is fucking me,’ Noctis corrects with a sharp smack against Ignis’ ass that causes his breath to itch and a grunt to escape his throat

‘Our king is fucking me,’ he murmurs.

‘Can you ask our king what he’d like me to do?’ Gladio’s deep voice rumbles on the other end.

‘Gladio would… Gladio would like to know what His Majesty would have him do,’ Ignis repeats between deep breaths, holding onto his composure by a thread.

‘Tell him to take off his pants and get himself hard,’ Noctis hums in his ear as his fingers follow the arteries down is throat, a threat Ignis takes with fearful anticipation. He repeats Noctis’ words in the phone and waits for the sound of clothing shuffling against the receptor to end.

‘I want you to make him come, Ignis. Can you do that for me?’ Noctis asks, loud enough for Gladio to hear.

Ignis nods at the order, shuts his eyes as he fights through the blur Noctis’ touch spreads in him to come up with the words that have been requested of him.

‘Gladiolus,’ he breathes out, and he’s met with an expectant silence on the other end. ‘Gladiolus, I… I’m… I need you, unbearably so.’

‘What do you need from me,’ Gladio asks, voice low and gravelly and entirely too attentive to Ignis every word.

‘I need… I need your cock in me, Gladio, alongside… alongside our king’s. I need the two of you to destroy me, to stretch me out until I can’t stand. I—I need you both to ruin me and tear me to pieces. I need it Gladio, please,’ he moans into the receiver, and the growl he receives as a response are a sure-fire sigh that Gladio’s working himself up in whatever isolated corner of the Citadel he’s been able to hide into, and the possessiveness of Noctis’ arms tightening around him confirm he said the right thing, that his king and his consort are both pleased with his words.

‘I can do that, Iggy,’ Gladio breathes. ‘What else?’

‘I need you to—ah—I need, I need our king to sit on my face like it’s his throne, to choke me until everything becomes a blur, to use me like a toy, to chase his own pleasure like I—like I don’t matter, and I… I want your cock ramming inside of me as he does. I wan—I want to choke so hard, Gladio, and to come so hard that I pass out. I… I want my two loves to destroy me.’ he pants, the words coming to him in waves of incoherent need, and the heavy breathing on Gladio’s end as he touches himself, slowly succumbing to the arousal Ignis’ has awaked in him, paired with Noctis’ teeth sinking into the nape of his neck, and the rhythm of his cock sinking into him at a pace that grows more erratic by the second are almost enough to tip him over the edge.

‘Come for us,’ Noctis finally grunts in Ignis’ ear. His fingers slowly glide over the sweaty skin of his stomach until it finds the leaky tip of Ignis’ cock and grips at its base, tugging at it in rhythm with the thrust of his own hips. ‘Let Gladio hear everything,’ he adds, the fingers of his free hand tightening around Ignis’ throat, and Ignis wants nothing more than to comply.

He sings at Noctis’ request, allowing all the sounds he never allows himself to make to rush out of his throat at once, tainting Noctis’ hand and the dark sheets of their bed as he reaches his crushing climax. His mind goes blank as Noctis fucks him through his orgasm, deep and fast and punishingly hard, and he can vaguely make out the sound of Gladio as he carries himself to completion in his ear, almost simultaneously, a wonderful, devastating addition to the overwhelming surge of senses and warmth that overtake him. The last thing he recalls is the vague feeling of Noctis climaxing deep inside of him, of the groan, of the swears, of the teeth sinking into the soft skin of his neck, before he whites out completely, exhausted and warm and well fucked and entirely, undoubtedly _loved._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ♥♥  
> (come hang out on [tumblr](http://roadsoftrial.tumblr.com/) and [FFXV](https://thelegendarynoctgar.tumblr.com/) tumblr!)


End file.
